


Onegai

by Aratte, AsakuraHannah



Series: AraKura [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Horny Eren Yeager, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/pseuds/AsakuraHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren memohon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onegai

**Author's Note:**

> SnK belongs to Hajime Isayama. We take no profit.

"Heicho... Aku sudah tidak tahan. Mohon dimasukkan segera. "

"Eren, dasar bocah tidak sabaran, kau ingin sekali aku masuk ke dalam. Kau tidak berhak memerintah kaptenmu." Levi mendelik

"Heicho, kumohon. Masukkan pedangmu yang besar dan gemuk itu ke dalamku, buat aku penuh, buka aku lebar-lebar, heicho."

"Eren, kau harus kubasahi dulu sebelum aku masuk." Levi mengangkat kaki Eren ke atas bahu, lidahya menjilati lubang mungil itu.

"Ahnnnn he-heicho." Eren menggeliat geli, nafsunya makin memuncak. "heicho jangan dengan mu-mulutmu. Nnnhh."

Levi tidak menghiraukannya, dia menahan pinggul Eren agar bocah itu berhenti menggeliat. Lidahnya masuk semakin dalam, membasahi liang Eren dengan air liurnya.

"Jangan bergerak, bocah. Kau ini suka merasakan sakit ya?" Levi berkata peda setelah dia menarik lidahnya keluar.

Eren menggeleng malu. "heicho...lidahnya bergerak-gerak di dalamku. Aku merasa panas dan basah." Eren meremas pahanya sendiri.

Melihat Eren meremas pahanya sendiri, Levi menyerigai, jarinya yang sudah dilumuri pelumas menekan masuk. Levi menunduk, menjilati ereksi Eren

Eren menjerit nikmat, matanya berbinar menatap kapten perkasa berpedang panjang di antara kedua kakinya. "ni-nikmat, heicho, nnh. Kumohon jangan godai aku terus. Ma-masukkan, lebih salam, onegai."

"Nnmm Eren, kau ini rasanya sangat menggairahkan. Cukup panjang, diusiamu ini, meskipun punyaku lebih panjang lagi."

Levi memasukkan jarinya kedalam, perlahan, sengaja membuat Eren semakin menginginkan lebih.

"Umn...pu-punya heicho sangat besar, dan kolosal... a-aku ingin heicho. Kumohon." Eren meliukkan pinggulnya dengan sangat seduktif, menekan balik jar itu, lalu menjerit.

"Aku mau jari heicho yang lain, onegai...."

Levi menggeleng kepala, dia memasukkan satu jari lagi kedalam Eren, puas melihat Bocah itu merintih dan menggeliat akibat perbuatannya.

"Bersuaralah lebih keras, Eren. Keluarkan suaramu!" Levi menampar sisi bokong Eren, tertawa rendah.

"Ah! he-heicho, aku tidak bisa...keras-keras... nanti Hanji-san mendengar kita. Mmnnnh." Bokongnya terasa panas dan terguncang akibat tamparan Levi, getaran nikmatnya menjalar hingga ke paha dalamnya. Dua jari di dalamnya bergerak maju mundur, Eren ingin lebih. Eren meliuk nikmat dengan keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. "Le-lebih dalam heicho, onegai, heicho."

Levi mengecup ujung ereksi Eren, memasukkan tumpulnya ke dalam mulut, menghisap pelan. Jarinya yang ketiga dimasukkan, membuka lubang mungil itu perlahan lebih besar, menghujam masuk tanpa aba-aba. Jarinya yang terpanjang menyentuh titik pusat kenikmatan Eren secara tidak sengaja.

Mau tidak mau bocah itu harus berteriak keras.

Eren menjerit, kemudian menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. "Mmmggh he-he-heicho..arggghhh!" Badannya menggelinjang nikmat. Jari-jari kakinya mengepal lemah. "Nikmat, heicho, nnnghhh. Aku mau, heicho, kumohon masukkan, heicho. kumohon. aku sudah siap." Eren menekuk kaki dan memeluk lututnya, memperlihatkan liang mungkin memerah yang sudah siap dimasuki.

Memandang Eren dari bawah, dia bisa melihat air liur bocah itu menetes, memperlihatkan betapa ia sangat menikmatinya hanya dengan jari. Levi mendorong penis Eren keluar dari mulutnya dengan lidah. Menjilat bibirnya yang basah, sang kapten mendelik.

"Berapa kali aku harus mengatakn padamu untuk tidak memerintahku? Kau mau mendapat hukuman?"

Tangannya ditarik keluar, memegang barang miliknya sendiri, dia menyentuh Eren sedikit dengan tumpulnya yang basah.

badan penisnya digesekkan naik turun di antara kedua pipi bokong

"Heicho, ku-kumohon." Eren mulai terisak, menggerakkan bokongnya dan menekannya ke bawah sehingga ujung tumpul Levi menusuk daging bokongnya yang kenyal. "Kumohon, masukkan. Mnnnh." Eren membuka lebar kedua kakinya.

Levi tergelak melihat Eren merintih, berusaha untuk merasakan gesekan lebih, terutama bagian dalamnya.

"Kau ingin aku masuk, Eren? Memohon lagi, aku ingin kau memohon dengan lantang." Levi mencubit pipi bokong Eren, dia tidak berhenti menggoda lubang mungil itu dengan ujung penisnya yang lengket dan basah.

"onegai, heico, aku sudah tidak kuat." Eren meneguk ludah, menggesekkan permukaan lubangnya dengan penis kemerahan yang berkedut-kedut itu. "Aku mau, heicho, di dalamku, bergerak-gerak di dalamku. Membukaku selebar mungkin, mengisiku sampai penuh, heicho, sampai aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi...ha-hanya heicho."

Levi menyungging bibirnya, dia tidak puas dengan permohonan bocah itu yang hanya merintih mesum.

"Kau tidak dengar, Eren? Aku ingin kau mengatakannya dengan lantang, bukan dengan merintih terbata-bata seperti itu." Levi menekan tumpul penisnya masuk perlahan dan kembali menarik keluar dengan cepat. Hal ini dilakukannya dua kali, membuat kaki Eren gemetar.

"Sobs. He-heicho, jangan siksa aku, onegai." Penis Eren berdenyut kuat setiap kali lubangnya digoda. Eren meremas alat kelaminnya sendiri, mendesah-desah. Tangan lainnya meremas bokongnya sendiri dan menarik liang mungilnya terbuka, di bawah mata Levi. "Heicho, kumohon masukkan penis heicho ke dalam sini. Aku ingin heicho, aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku ingin penis heicho!"

Levi menyeringai, dia bisa melihat depresi bocah itu meningkat. Dia menepuk liang mungil Eren dengan tumpulnya perlahan. Memainkan dengan gerakan zig-zag, Levi menampar tangan Eren yang meraih ereksinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuh apa pun, Eren, kecuali tubuhku ini." Levi meggertak.

Eren menggigit bibir, menggoyangkan bokongnya perlahan, berusaha memasukkan penis Levi ke dalam dirinya. Bocah itu duduk, dengan berani meraih penis Levi dengan tangannya yang gemetaran. "A-apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku menginginkanmu, heicho. Aku ingin disetubuhi ole heicho, dengan sangat keras, sampai aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Aku...aku lakukan apapun, heicho, onegai." Eren mengarahkan liang mungilnya ke ujung kepala tumpul itu.

"Teriaklah Eren, sekencang-kencangnya, sampai seluruh gedung ini bisa mendengar kau berteriak. Lakukanlah." Perintah itu akan sangat sulit dikerjakan Eren. Levi memandang dengan puas wajahnya yang merah hanpir menyerupai apel.

Levi melenguh pelan ketika jemari Eren meraih penisnya yang menegang. Dia menarik tangan Eren ke mulutnya, menciumi telapak tangan bocah itu. Gesekan tidak henti dilakukannya, lubang mungil itu berkedut menerima sentuhan, mengundangnya masuk.

Eren memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, air mata mengalir keluar. Dia membungkuk, mengulum penis heicho ke dalam rongga mulutnya yang panas. "mmmnhh, o-onegaai." Eren mengerang sambil menghisap dan menjilati penis Levi yang tidak masuk seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya. Menatap wajah pria itu di atasnya. "Hukum aku, heicho, hukum aku sampai aku berteriak kuat. Setubuhi aku, heicho!"

Levi mengelus rambut Eren, nampak puas dengan tindakannya sendiri. Dia mengelus bokongnya yang mencuat di udara. Levi menampar bokongnya, mendengar desahan nikmat dari sang bocah.

"Kau kuhukum karena kau tidak sabaran, bocah. Kau harus menahan emosimu, sebagai prajurit." telapak tangan Levi kembali bertemu dengan bokongnya yang kenyal itu. Jilatan eren tidak teratur, dia meremas pipi bokongnya yang montok itu dengan gemas.

"hukum aku, heicho." Eren menghisap kuat-kuat penis Levi, berusaha memasukkan jauh ke dalam mulut. Ia terbatuk, bibir berlepotan benang liur yang menyambung ke tumpul hangat itu. "Hukum aku, setubuhi aku, heicho, lakukan apapun yang heicho mau terhadap tubuhku. Tubuhku ini milikmu, heicho, kuasai aku, onegai."

Levi menggesek penisnya masuk ke dalam mulut Eren yang hangat itu, dia memegangi wajahnya, memaksa Eren untuk membuka mulut, pinggulnya bergerak cepat, membuat dirinya keluar masuk mulut bocah itu.

"Eren, ingin aku masuk, Eren? Jika aku sudah masuk, apalagi yang kau inginkan? satu permintaan sudah cukup untuk satu malam, kurasa."

"Uffh!" Eren tersedak, tapi membiarkan Levi memakai mulutnya sebagai pemuas. "Aku ingin heicho mengisiku penuh dengan cairan susunya, sampai meleh keluar dan meluap-luap."

Levi menarik penisnya keluar dari mulut Eren, memandang tajam bocah itu. jarinya menyeka cairan lengket dari bibir Eren.

"Kau akan menadapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Balikkan badanmu, tunjukkan padaku bokongmu yang mulus itu, biarkan aku membuatnya merah sebelum aku masuk." Levi menggulingkan tubuh Eren ke samping setelah mendorongnya berbaring di tempat tidur.

Pipi Eren merona pekat, perlahan ia berputar dan memperlihatkan punggungnya kepada Levi. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai posisi ini. Jantungnya berdebar lebih kuat dari yang seharusnya. Tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah predator Levi dan hanya mampu merasakan, membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih bergairah. "Onegai," bisiknya. Bokongnya terangkat ke udara sambil tangannya meremas sprei.

Tangan Levi terangkat, dia melayangkan telapak tangannya, mendarat tepat pada pipi kanan bokong Eren, menamparnya keras. Tanda kemerahan ditinggalkannya, Levi tersenyum puas.

"Kau harus belajar untuk menunggu dengan sabar, Eren. Satu kali saja tamparan untukmu tidak akan cukup." Levi menanmpar pipi kiri dan kanan bokong bocah itu bergantian.

"Aaaakk!!" Tamparan kasar dari sang kapten mendarat di kedua pipi bokongnya, panas dan pedas. Getarannya mencapai selangkangan Eren dan organnya yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan pre-klimaks, menetes ke atas kasur. Eren bertahan dengan kedua tumpuan tangan, mengangkat bokong tebalnya lebih tinggi. Liur meleleh dari mulutnya, Eren terengah.

"Kau menyukai ini, Eren? Berapa kali tamparan yang kau mau?" Levi tertawa ringan, dia menampar keras kiri-kanan bergantian, meremas pipi montok itu beberapa saat sebelum menarik tangannya. Posisi Eren yang berlutut di hadapannya membuatnya tergoda untuk menjamah dari belakang. Tangan satunya dibawa ke tengah paha Eren, meremas ereksi Eren. Telapak tangannya kembali kontak dengan pipi yang sudah memerah itu.

"Heicho...onegai, jangan buat aku datang lagi. Tolong dimasukkan ke sini." Eren melebarkan pipi bokongnya yang panas memerah, memamerkan liangnya yang berkedut menggoda ke arah Levi.

"Aku ingin kau datang berkali kali, Eren, sampai aku puas melihatmu." Memandang lubang mungkil pink itu, Levi menjilat bibirnya. Dia meremas bokong Eren, menarik kedua pipinya untuk tetap membuka, Levi menjilati pintu masuk itu. Giginya menggigit pelan, membiarkan bocah itu mengerang nikmat.

Kuku tangan Eren menggali ke dalam seprei, mengoyaknya. "Sir.. he-heicho," rintihnya makin kuat. Pahanya bergetar pelan, basah oleh liur yang mengalir dari mulut Levi. "Buat aku datang ketika nanti, nnh, heicho sudah berada di dalamku." Eren menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah merah pekat, ingin mendorong kepala Levi, tapi tidak berani.

Mata Levi bertemu dengan Eren, tangannya mengelus bokongEren yang masih memerah seperti buah persik. Menjilati sisi kemerahannya, Levi mengecup pelan.

"Aku ingin melihatmu mempersiapkan dirimu, Eren. Lakukan seperti apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu sebelumnya dengan jari. Tetap dengan posisimu yang sekarang." Levi memerintah, memberikan botol kecil berisi pelumas ke pada Eren.

"Perlihatkan apa yang dapat kau lakukan padaku. Berikan aku suatu pertunjukan hebat darimu malam ini."

Darah berkumpul memadati pipi Eren, panas bukan main. Ia membelalak menoleh ke arah Levi, dada berdebar keras melihat senyum tipis sang kapten yang jarang berekspresi. Tangannya menjangkau bagian belakang dan satu ibu jarinya membelai permukaan liangnya, tangan lainnya menuangkan cairan dari atas. Kedua kakinya dilebarkan, pelan-pelan jari tengah dan telunjuknya masuk ke dalam lubang yang sudah basah. Levi sedang memerhatikan seolah-olah bersiap menghukum jika Eren berbuat kesalahan. Eren tersengal, memejamkan matanya rapat. "Mnnh, onegai, heicho." Jarinya bergerak maju mundur mengisi liangnya sendiri.

Tangan Levi meraih ereksinya sendiri, memompa pelan ketika Eren memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubangnya sendiri. Levi menatap puas, memperhatikan jemari itu keluar masuk liang yang basah.

"Lebih seksi, Eren, kau harus melakukannya lebih seksi. Gerakan pinggulmu perlahan mengikuti irama basah yang kau ciptakan." Levi menampar pipinya kembali, menyuruh bocah itu melakukan gerakan sensual yang lebih menggoda.

"He-heicho mesum..." desah Eren diam-diam di sela erangan. Eren menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas kasur. Jari dari tangan lainnya bergabung untuk melebarkan liangnya, saling menarik sehingga Levi dapat melihat liang mungil itu membuka lebar berwarna kemerahan. Perlahan sekali ia memundurkan pinggulnya, sampai bokongnya menyentuh ereksi Levi, dengan sengaja bokongnya meliuk pelan. Wajahnya panas seperti masuk ke dalam mangkuk sup mendidih. Eren berharap tindakannya sudah memenuhi definisi seksi sang kapten.

"Kau bilang apa, Eren?" Levi berdesis ketika perkataan Eren tidak jelas. Dia merasakan gesekan singkat bokong remaja itu pada tumpul ereksinya. Levi melenguh pelan, merasakan bukaan liang itu mengundangnya masuk. Pinggul Eren diraih oleh Levi, dia menggesekkan penisnya tepat pada pintu masuk dinding itu.

"Katakan dengan jelas apa yang barusan kau katakan, Eren." tamparan kencang diikuti dengan cubitan pada pipi montok Eren.

"Ughh! Tidak, heicho, aku tidak berkata apapun." Eren menggeleng kuat-kuat, matanya berair dan pengar. Merasakan denyutan kuat di depan bukaannya, Eren meliukkan bokongnya sekali lagi, berharap apa yang dilakukannya bisa mengalihkan perhatian Levi. "O-Onegai."

"Berapa kali kau mengatakan 'onegai'?" Levi mendorong kepala penisnya masuk sedikit, dia tidak bergerak, mendengar desahan Eren yang terdengar putus asa. Eren menggeliat kebelakang, ingin merasakan tekanan dari kaptennya. Dia menahan pinggul Eren, memaksanya untuk tidak bergerak.

"Kau tidak jujur, kau berbohong." Levi mencubit keras sisi bokong Eren, dia menunduk dan menjilat belakang telinga bocah itu. Tangannya meraba keatas, mencubit putingnya yang menegang.

The End


End file.
